The present invention relates to saw bars for chain saws and more particularly to saw bars exhibiting minimized vibration characteristics.
An extensively used type of chain saw includes an elongated saw bar extending from a driving sprocket toward a rounded outer or nose end. The saw bar has grooves along its upper and lower portions and along its nose end for receiving the drive links of a saw chain. Side links of the chain ride along the rails of the bar. The portions of the saw chain leaving the sprocket and the nose end of the bar are often slack and slap or pound against the adjacent rail portions of the bar, causing considerable noise to be generated and resulting in more wear to these portions of the rails than would be desirable.